


Howl

by sherlockgreywhosessed



Series: Johnlock as inspired by songs [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), johnlock - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Sherlock, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Animalistic, Biting, Blood Kink, Case Fic, Confusion, Drugged Sherlock, Drunk Benedict Cumberbatch, Episode: s02e02 The Hounds of Baskerville, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, I'm Sorry, John Watson's Blog, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Public Blow Jobs, Rough Kissing, Rutting, overpower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-21 23:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2485958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockgreywhosessed/pseuds/sherlockgreywhosessed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock go to investigte the Hound of Baskerville... after getting lost in the moors and Sherlock getting enveloped<br/>by fog, when they return to the inn he is not himself. John tries to help him. Sherlock nearly devours him alive. John doesn't mind the situation he finds himself in with Sherlock... but the next day Sherlock is confused and wants details. After an *ahem* apology, Sherlock goes back to the moors to try and figure out what drugged him. John goes after him with dire results. Can John save Sherlock from himself? Will John's suggestion work, for both men? Sexiness ensues...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Short intro

**Author's Note:**

> *I have never written about 'blood kink' but it seemed to work with this story that sort of came out of nowhere  
> *based on the song "Howl" by Florence + the Machine, I do not own the song nor will I profit $ from this story  
> *the characters do not belong to me, I will not gain $ from this story  
> Just having fun adding to the established episode of The Hounds of Baskerville  
> *song lyrics used are in italics*****

Sherlock had been bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. And John most of the time could put up with his nonsense during those times, Sherlock acting like a pouting child and John trying to divert his bad mood, then a treat, then finally ignoring the pouting until sometimes he just couldnt. Those days were tough for both men. Sherlock was acting like a caged animal since they hadn't had a case in awhile when in thru the door comes the guy who thinks the moors where he lives is being stalked by a freak animal- the same animal he believes killed his father many years before right in front of his eyes. John and Sherlock take the case, something about the way the guy used the word "hound" to describe the beast. Sherlock seemed almost too interested. John just shook it off as Sherlock being weird Sherlock.


	2. on the moors/drugged Sherlock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they visit the moors to look into the 'hound', but Sherlock and John both got much more than they bargained for as the night continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lyrics are from Florence + the Machine and are italisized and i do not own the song or the characters in the story and do not make monetary gain from it. just using my imagination for fun.

That night on the moors, Sherlock and John were accidentally split up in the woods and the thick fog. "John!"

Suddenly Sherlock was in his face with the flashlight illuminating from below. If the scenery hadn't been a little ghoulish already, John could have laughed off the scare. But not tonight. This place was strange in a way that he couldn't put his finger on.

"Tha fuck Sherlock?! What are you playing at? Nearly gave me a fucking heart attack."

"I'm sorry John, that wasn't my intention. This place has me feeling out of sorts. And I don't like it... I'm seeing things that just can't be there." Sherlock himself looked a little paler than usual.

"Ok, look just calm down and let's go back to the Inn. Maybe getting you to eat will help clear that head of yours. And I could use a drink."

The doctor and the detective went to their seperate rooms and decided to meet up later for dinner,after they each had a shower. At the table, John noticed Sherlock was sweating. Not overtly, but enough of a sheen to make him take notice. "Sherlock, are you alright? You look like hell."

"Well thank you John. Its always comforting to have you near for such astutue observations. And people say I have no filter- ha!"

"Look, Sherlock, I didn't mean it to come out sounding shitty. Its just- you don't look well and you have me a little worried. Have you even touched your food? I'm worried you may be dehydrated."

John really was concerned for the man and knew this was going to be no easy task getting him to cooperate and allow him to help. Sherlock began to slump in his chair. John hurriedly got up from the table, putting Sherlock's arm across his shoulders and his arm around his waist to help him walk to John's room. "Now people will definitely talk" John mumbled to himself as they passed thru the small dining room, all eyes on them as they made their clumsy exit. "Sherlock, Sherlock can you hear me? I need you to try and walk for me so it doesn't look like I've gotten my boy-toy sloppy drunk and I'm heading back to our rooms to ravish you in your weakened state."

Suddenly as they rounded a corner Sherlock pushed from John's crutch hold and held the man against the exposed beam on the wall.

"Oh- afraid 'people' will talk John? Because you helped me to my room?", his eyes had a flicker of red to them and John thought he was imagining it. But semi-afriad none-the-less. "Well, good Dr.Watson..." Sherlock purred out as he closed the space between them- his arm was already across the man's chest, "what might these 'people' say about this?" The last 's' came out in a hiss, Sherlock's mouth ghosting John's and his breath was close enough to make the man tremble. Then Sherlock moved his hand up to John's throat, keeping him in place but not enough to affect oxygen. His long left leg slid in between the doctor's and lifted his knee up and in until he felt the heat of John's balls. John gasped and blinked. Then Sherlock curled his right leg to hug the outside of John's leg, pressing his own growing erecting against his captive. Everything happened in a matter of seconds.

John probably would have pushed Sherlock away if he hadn't been ambushed, shocked and embarassingly getting turned on.

Now the taller man's mouth was at John's ear. "Tell me, doctor, what would 'people' say about... this...." and Sherlock ran his hand from the man's neck down his buttoned shirt to his tented courduroy pants. He rubbed down and up, applying firm and unweilding pressure while rutting his own erecting against his rooommate. John's body temperature skyrocketed and he thought he might explode in his pants, right there, in their tucked-away hovel.

" Sherlock- wha-what the hell has gotten into you?!" John said as he tried to break from this erotic vice he was in.

"Clearly doctor you want ME inside YOU... isn't that so?" And he punctuated that last word with a long lick from John's collar bone up to his earlobe.

"Ahhh... fuck- Sherlock! Snap out of it!" Regardless if he wanted the man or not, it was not happening in the bloody hallway!! He slapped Sherlock, hard. The look he got back was of animal rage. John felt the hairs on his neck stand up on end, and he ran to his room, locking the door and putting a chair to keep it jammed, just in case.

Sherlock was on the other side of the door in a matter of seconds. It sounded like him, but then also like something else. He was breathing heavy. He was scratching on the wooden door very lightly with his fingernails in long lines. " _If you could only see, the beast you've made of me_... _I held it in but now it seems you've set it running free_ dear, dear doctor". John tried to keep his breathing quiet as he listened thru the door."   _Screaming in the dark I howl when we're apart"..._  His breathing was ragged and then silence came from the other side of the door. John was afraid Sherlock had hurt himself or passed out. Whatever was going on Sherlock was clearly not himself.

John opened the door cautiously.


	3. want to fuck you like an animal, dr. watson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock takes the good doctor by surprise- ravishing him in his own bed. Sherlock can hide behind being drugged, but what explains John's blood kink? Hotness ensues...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lyrics are in italics and are from the song 'Howl' by Florence + the Machine. i do not own the song or the characters. i will make no monetary value from this. Just using my imagination and having fun.

John had his gun in the hand still hidden behind the door. Its possible Sherlock could have gone back to his room. He looked to the left down the short hall and all was quiet. He relaxed his shoulders a little. He turned his head to the right and was leap upon almost immediately.

Sherlock climbed off and drug John to the bed. John felt just by touch that his friend had a raging fever and must be hallucinating. Sherlock for all his slenderness was surprisingly strong.

He had the doctor pinned on the bed, and John was afraid since he knew the detective wasn't himself and he didn't know how the man would react again to being forcibly removed.

John lay still on the bed, his feet hanging off the side. Sherlock was sitting on the top of his legs, just enough room so that his still massive erection had room to rock up against John's semi. Sherlock leaned over his friend and kissed him.

John could not help but to react at the contact. Sherlock was making animalistic noises as he kissed John, biting his lip at one point to draw a little blood.

John tried to keep his noises to himself, and he had never admitted- ever- to anyone- that he had a little bit of a blood kink. Seeing the blood smear on Sherlock's face was enough to make the man loose it. All that white marble skin and the sudden splash of red was beautiful. He didn't even mind that Sherlock had his arms pinned overhead at the wrists.

Sherlock found a shirt on John's bed and used it to tie the man's wrists together. Then he sat up and leaned back. His dark curls were wild and his breathing was rapid. He started to unbutton John's shirt one at a time until he got frustrated and ripped down. Buttons popped off, landing on the old tile floor. Sherlock licked his lips. He ran his fingernails up and down John's torso, gliding over nipples and scars and muscles. He was hypnotized at the sight of the man beneath him. The fear and excitement in his eyes. Sherlock leaned down whispering into John's ear " I  _want to grag my teeth across your chest to taste your beating heart "_  and his head dropped to John's chest, rising and falling in rapid succession. Sherlock was totally unhinged.

John thought he might be devoured by more than the man's darkeyes. Soft, dark curls were all he could see when he tried to look to see what he was doing and he felt a bite over his left nipple. His endorphines kicked in, he wasn't sure of Sherlock had drawn blood again or not. Sherlock started murmuring " _my fingers claw your skin try to tear my way in_....  _you are the moon that brings the night for which I have to howl_ " as he quickly undid both he and John's zippers, pulling out their cocks and wrapping both inside his large heated hand.

"Ohhh God! Oh God- holy hell.... fuck.... fuck!" John felt the sweat dripping from Sherlock's brow onto his torso. The men panted and tensed, Sherlock seeming to be in a trance and John just helplessly riding out the climax. Nothing in the dreams ever compared to what was actually happening at that very moment. Sherlock put his teeth at John's neck, growling as he came, clutching both their cocks so tight it almost hurt.

John was not far behind once he felt Sherlock lick sweat from his neck. "You bring out the beast in me John, cum... cum now!!" Warm spurts from both men were realeased- warm and sticky and all over the two of them. It was a first for John, and his mind was spinning. He blacked out for a few seconds.

When John came to he rolled Sherlock off. He checked the man's pulse to make sure he hadn't had a heart attack. Fever plus all that exertion isn't good for the heart the doctor reminded himself.

He shifted Sherlock over in the bed, then collected his shower necessities and enveloped himself in the hot shower. His body was exhausted. He knew his lip would be a little swollen where Sherlock had bit him, the thought and memory sensation heading straight to his groin, threatening another erection. He had red scratches up and down his chest. An almost perfect rounded dental impression of Sherlock's mouth from near his heart. John told himself he needed to stop going over and over the nights events because clearly he was getting annoyed at his constant arousal and elevated heart rate. And he and Sherlock would somehow have to discuss this tomorrow.

After exiting the bathroom he expected to find his crazed roommate where he left him. But his bed, and room were empty. John locked the door and took something for sleep. It would have to wait until the morning.


	4. The morning after- truths and making up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After last night, both men are worse for wear. Sherlock isn't completely sure what went on- especially who's blood was that on his face?! John fills him in and an emotional Sherlock wants to make things right in an abandoned shelter in a rainstorm no less ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the lyrics are italisized and come from the song 'Howl' by Florence + the Machine. I do not own the song nor the characters and receive no monetary gain from them. Just using my imagination for fun.

Sherlock woke up to bright sun shining in his face. He had woken up on the rug in the center of his room. Massaging his stiff neck he staggered into the bathroom and turned on the light. "What in the name of-?!" He did not recognize the man looking back from the mirror. His hair was matted he deduced from excessive sweat. Red bruising from what feels to be a slap to the upper cheek. Blood smeared along his chin and he had no idea from where. His clothes discheveled. His soft penis and surrounding hair had dried semen. Since he has never been a nocturnal emitter, he deduced he must have had sex, and judging by the amount of semen it happened with another male.

He got into the shower. Trying to wake his brain up into a state to where he could figure out what the fuck occurred. He only realized once he was out of the shower and getting dressed that he had no missed calls or texts from John. John... the last thing he remembered clearly was feeling a little dizzy right before they met for dinner. When he searched for his phone in his jacket from last night he felt something else in there. A small brown button. He wasnt missing any buttons and that is not normally a color he wears. JOHN! He needed to find him.

John was already at breakfast when Sherlock entered the breakfast room. He noticed his friend had a cut lip, red scratches or fading mark on his neck, that he flinched as he shifted in the chair and tried not to scratch at something on his chest, an injury that was knew and in the beginning stages of healing.

"John- I ... I want you to answer me truthfully" Sherlock said as he lowered his voice and his eyes sheepishly, "did I- I mean, did. Oh for God's sake- John did I attack you last night?" He choked back a little cry as he finished speaking.

John cleared his throat. He placed his fork down and wiped his mouth before meeting Sherlock's intense gaze. "Yes, Sherlock. You did, actually."

With a push Sherlock was up from the table barreling outside to the back gardens. He couldn't breathe. How could this have happened? They've never had any intimate contact and then NOW he has attacked his John- his mind was spinning.

John ran out after him and after several attempts to get the man to stop walking away from him, he got ahead of him and stopped him with his body. Sherlock looked up.

"Stay away from me John, I'm not safe to be around!" He started off again and John swore he saw a tear down his cheek.

"Sherlock stop! For fuck's sake lets talk!" John pleaded. They found a secluded old sitting area, partially covered by old vines.

"John- I don't know where to start... please, please tell me what happened." He was pacing back and forth, nervously tapping his fingers together. "And don't leave anything out!"

"Ok... uh... hm.. ok we met for dinner. Do you remember that? You had been acting a little funny since the moors so we got cleaned up and then met to get some food into us and relax..."

"Yes yes John, moving forward to when I attacked you".

"You weren't looking steady on your feet, I was worried something was very wrong. I helped you walk from the dining room, and since all eyes were on us, I made a joke about them thinking you were my boy-toy and they'd think I was taking you to the room to take advntage of you in your altered mental state. As we rounded the corner and passed the alcove..."

"Continue John- what did I do??"

John cleared his throat as he usually does when 'feeling' or 'things to do with them that hover crossing the friendship line' are about to be discussed. "You pinned me to the wall. You, ah, asked me if I thought people would talk about what you...you- were doing to me at the time..."

"Wait- I said what? What was I doing?" Now Sherlock was sitting beside John on the little bench, terribly close to that 'personal bubble' they have had to discuss before.

John gulped. He rubbed his palms along his thighs. They were sweating. Of course Sherlock noticed this all. "You were licking me, stimulating me- my bits- with your knee between my legs and then you almost rubbed one off while clutching at my throat." He tried to be calm and ignore the twitch in his pants.

"And thats all? I'm not trying to downplay what happened at all I'm just glad it wasn't worse. An apology seems not to be enough but its all I can offer... I must have been drugged- except when? We've been everywhere together, ordered the same things, etc...."

John could see Sherlock going over everything in his mind, every detail, and he hated that he had to tell him the rest, but he had to be honest even tho that may or may not help.

"That wasn't all."

"I'm sorry, but did you just say that wasn't all? Tell me". His voice was a mix of embarassment and fatigue.

"So, I got away from you and you came after me. I must admit I was a little frightnened. I locked the door, even jarred it with a chair, and you came. Scatching at my door like some animal in heat and when it got quiet I feared you may have passed out so I opened the door and you pounced on me, drug me to the bed and... well," John wasn't ready to give these details beause partly of the reason that he sort of- enjoyed it. That terrified him. And then that Sherlock would take him to bits analyzing it all.

"Fucking hell, John this is just completely unbelieveable. What could I have possibly done next?" They were more turned toward eachother now, Sherlock unconsciously touched John's knee as he was recounting all the horrors by his hands.

"So, yea, you straddled me on the bed and tied up my hands, bit me-"

"I bit you?? Jesus Christ John!"

John cleared his throat and attempted feebly to cross his legs to avoid the erection building as his mind retraced the events of the night before. The bondage, the biting, the blood! Oh shit Sherlock looked so fucking manic and gorgeous. He cleared his throat three times, trying to get his courage up.

Sherlock held his gaze intensly when his roommate turned to look at him again.

" You bit me, drew a little blood (all that alabaster skin and that red smear fuck that was amazing) and then scratched me up before rubbing us both off... together... in your hand until we both came. Then I showered and doctored myself up and when I came back out you were gone." He wanted to sound and nonchallant as possible, like this was everyday occurrances, but he was blushing and his voice had changed pitch like he was some fucking teenager. John felt suddenly very hot under the collar.

Both men sat there, quietly, for what seemed like hours.

Sherlock had a glazed look in his eyes.

"Sherlock, its getting dark out, we should head in before the storm hits. I don't know how much shelter this will give." John stood up and when he looked back, instead of seeing Sherlock following behind, the man was still sitting and a tear was rolling down his face and disappeared under his chin.

"Hey, Sherlock- are you alright?"

"No- John. I am not alright... we both know we've been dancing around this 'pull' between us but not acting on it as of yet, and here I go and completely fuck up any chance I may have had... You are perfect John- I feel sick at the thought of what I did and how scared you must have been."

So there was the elephant in the room being levelled like highrise. Looks like 'the conversation' was happening now.

"Sherlock, as men of Science we both know that you weren't 'you' last night so I wouldn't, couldn't, hold that against you. Your body's reactions to the drugs obviously lowered your inhibitions and brought out your more base, animalistic sexual urges. Just for me? Who knows? But the fact that I responded back has me very mixed up to tell you the truth."

"What do you mean 'you responded back? You accepted my actions, even in their frenzied state? Were you aroused by it? John answer me, please". Sherlock took John's hand in his and placed a gentle, chaste kiss on it while he waited for an answer. He pressed John's hand to his cheek.

John's erection was now filling again and he blushed, but didn't pull away. "Yes, Sherlock. Of course. Of course I liked it, was aroused by it... you are the most gorgeous person I have ever known, inside and out. I hated slapping that face but it was getting out of hand at the time- and in public..." John's mouth curved up into a slight smile.

Sherlock stood up to his full height and after staring intently into John's eyes, they sat back down and leaned his mouth to the shorter man's ear.

"John, please let me make it up to you. I don't know what is going on, but right now I am clear headed and want to start again, properly."

John felt a tingle up his spine. Sherlock held onto the back of John's neck with one hand and palmed one side of his face then initiated a kiss. It was so different then last night. Not so much teeth and roughness. Not that John minded- but this was technically Sherlock's first kiss with him so he understood the change. Their lips glided effortlessly over one another's, their noses touching and hands where in eachother's hair.

Sherlock spoke against John's mouth, as they parted to catch their breath "John, my John... let me be your doctor. Let me look you over and tend your wounds. Please- can I touch you, John?"

Hearing him ask permission was one of the sexist things John had ever heard. He nodded his head and whispered 'yes' while his eyes were closed, relishing this moment.

Sherlock started kissing down the man's neck- from ear down to collar bone. He stopped at the marks there and whispered "I'm sorry" before kissing it. He went achingly slow. One button at a time came undone. And one button at a time so did John. Sherlock's silent apologies were felt everywhere on his torso. When he found the teeth marks tho- he licked them. So he must like to play a little too, John thought. Sherlock went down further, worshipping the man before him as a living god. John and Sherlock's eyes met and the seated man put his hands on his zipper.

"Sh-Sherlock are you mad? Someone will find us!"

"No they won't John. The storm is about to pour and no one will attempt to get out in it. We are in a very infrequented area of the garden. And I want you. In my mouth. Introduce myself properly." He couldn't hide his grin.

John just held on the lattice work on either side of them.

The rain started and so did Sherlock. He admired every centimeter of John's cock. He planted soft kisses along the length in his hand.

John loved and hated the gentleness of what he was doing.

Then Sherlock took him into his mouth, humming the loveliest sounds as he tasted and brought John to his climax. John's hand dropped from the wall holding him up and made it into Sherlock's luscious hair. Sherlock let out a grunt. John had forgotten about his sensitive hair follicles. His eyes dropped to find two oceans of blue and green staring up at him.

"Cum for me John. I want to hear you say my name. Please." He looked so beautiful and fragile and his plea had John almost cumming.

Once he was back inside the man's mouth John thew back his head, Sherlock's hands over his clothed ass and whimpered "Sherlock, o o o ooooh fuck Sherlock! Yes yes! Mmmm you are so luminous like this" and with that Sherlock pumped John into his mouth until John couldn't handle the sensation anymore. He came and came,grunting and silently cursing rhe beautiful man around his cock. After they seperated, he got himself buttoned back up and put away.

"What about you Sherlock? You know I want to- to you too as well, right?"

"Of course John, and I will hold you to it. But first I need to go to the moors to look at a clue I found earlier when I was rewinding 'mind palace' footage of our visit there. Meet you tonight- yea?"

"Of course you git, you aren't getting rid of me that easily!"


	5. Back at the moor with drugged up Sherlock- Can Dr.Watson help?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock was up again in the moors getting gassed- which he finally solves whats happening to him. He tells John to stay far away from him as he doesn't want a repeat of last night. But John won't leave and suggests and alernative...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lyrics by Florence + the Machine, and are italisized. I do not own the song or the characters in my story. I will not gain monetarily from this. Just using my imagination for fun.

Hours later John became worried. Worrying about Sherlock is a fulltime job on its own feels like somedays. He forgot their cellphones had trackers in them so they could easily find eachother in times like this, or if they were kidnapped, etc. The last message he got was from Sherlock asking him to meet him at the moors. He found something extraordinary that would help their case. But when John found where the GPS said Sherlock should be- he was greeted by a torn shirt, Sherlock's shoes and watch- and the phone amongst the scattered scene.

"Sherlock! Sherlock! Where the bloody hell are you?! Stop fucking around and come out!"

He heard a noise behind some trees nearby and clutched is gun, ready for anything. Its Sherlock, but, not. He looked like a member of his homeless network. Next thing John knew Sherlock had him up against a tree- with the wildman at his back.

" _Now there's no holding back, Im making to attack_... _my blood is stinging with your voice I want to pour it on_ -"

John broke free and went into a sprint. Behind him Sherlock was yelling and rambling.

" _The saints can't help me now the ropes had been unbound I hunt for you with bloody feet across the hollowed ground_!"

John hears a rustling and movement that seems to come from everywhere at once. Sherlock's voice has changed back into the 'other' voice he heard last night. Clearly he is out of his mind, again. He wonders if Sherlock got any closer to finding out more information before he got into this state he was in now. John felt the fear course thru him again. Now they were far from anyone who could help him, if he chose to shout out. " _The fabric of your flesh, pure as a wedding dress until I wrap myself inside your arms I cannot rest..."_

John hears Sherlock mumble nearby in the darkness. He tries to quietly still himself and not give away his position, but a twig snaps. Fuck, John moans.

Sherlock is behind him, his entire body pushing John again against the body of a large sturdy tree. Sherlock sniffed at John. John quickly turned to face Sherlock- or to appeal to the Sherlock that wasn't under the influence of these mysterious drugs.

"Now listen Sherlock! Listen to me... you are drugged! Something, something out here has got you not acting yourself. Now- I don't want to hurt you, but I will use force if necessary. You're scaring me Sherlock!" 

For a moment, the detective's eyes seemed to flicker back to their usual luster. The man shook his had violently, slapping his face from side to side like he was having an internal battle with himself. When he turned back to the doctor- who had taken a few deep breaths thinking Sherlock was overcoming the possession of the as yet unknown substance- his eyes were darker than ever.

In a flash the doctor was backed up to the tree and Sherlock's hands were around his throat. John stilled to avoid being choked out. 

" _Like some child possessed the best howls in my veins_ ...  _I want to find you tear out all your tenderness_ ... John, I- I am too drugged to have much control but I seem to be more in control then last night... I think I have it figured out- whatever drug is here, I believe its in the fog, deeper in the hollow where you haven't been... Ahhh my head! John- it seems to expose a person's most animalistic nature, which in war would be handy to turn off any emotions to make taking a life easier. But I don't have that drive! But the drug has tapped into my animalistic nature which seems to only occur, in association with you, John. I cannot help it. I don't want to hurt you but I feel I am being taken over" Sherlock now has a manic look to him as he fights with each breath to keep control over his mind. 

John sees it is getting harder to control, these impulses the drug has unleashed. 

Sherlock has let go of John's throat, looking down at his hands in shame.

"I don't want to hurt you again John- please, please subdue me before its too late. Stay well away from me untli the morning when the drugs have worked out of my system. DO IT! I can't be responsible again for doing you violence, the thought terrifies me but I cannot deny my animal lust for you. The longer you are here, I...I don't know what may happen!" 

John tentatively held the taller man's face in his hand. The other hand went for his wrist. Sherlock's eyes closed at the contact and a tear ran down his face, sweat droplets were forming on his brow.

"Now listen to me- your pulse is beginning to pick up. Eyes are dilating and you're sweating. What if- what if I don't leave and we try to find a way to ride this out together?" The doctor was looking around them.

"John- I don't have the mind for games now- what are you on about?" 

"Sherlock earlier I told you that I liked... you. And what happened last night did, in some ways, turn me on... if I don't stimulate the instinct to hunt, but instead let you have me- as your instincts drive you- maybe we can both come out of this with less bodily harm. I cant leave you out here on your own... and seeing you- undone, a little uncontrolled is sexy- except when I was fearing for my life being chased." 

"This is madness John! I have no idea what I am capable of and you have no idea of the power you are giving to me..." 

"I am a grown man, Sherlock. And I think if we take this head on together it will be more of an experiment than an episode of National Geographic!" 

Sherlock was pacing now. "Ok so you mean- keep my mind on you which is what the drug will force but if you are here helping me to try and keep control then it won't have taken me over completely?! If you need to physiclly harm me to get away, I can't fault you. I care about you most in this world and-" 

John's mouth was on his. It was rough. Sherlock broke away with a growl. "I hope you know what you are doing Dr.Watson, because my mind wants me to eat you alive... all my senses are beginning to heighten, I want to taste you everywhere!" 

John began to get stiff listening to Sherlock talk about him that way- because now he was acting under the influence, yes- but the influence was bringing his guards down and he was taking and responding to John without inhibitions. John took control- hoping to be more a leader than victim. 

"Sherlock- I'm here, I'm not going anywhere just let go- let go!" The doctor's jacket and coat were taken off. His hands were placed against the rough bark of the tree again. Sherlock was licking his back, running his nails up and down as he went. His already stiff cock rutting against John's clothed arse. He was moaning and panting but clearly needed more to keep him focused. 

John dropped to his knees and turned to Sherlock. Unceremonially he took the man's cock into his mouth. He tasted like the Earth and sweat and the lovely way Sherlock always smells, like home. 

Sherlock braced against the tree, eyes focused on the man at his feet. 

John grabbed hold of his hips. 

Sherlock was trying so very hard not to fuck his mouth into oblivion. His mind was on the brink of letting go, but he kept bringing it back to focus on John, and how good it felt to be in his mouth. 

The doctor was keepng his eyes on Sherlock, hoping the eye contact would keep him in the present and not animal mode. 

"John- oh my John I'm about to cum.... your mouth is divine... and its mine- YOU are mine.... Ive marked you over your heart but not in the place it really counts." John made a hungry hum around Sherlock's cock, listening to his words knowing the place he really wanted to mark him and sucked him harder and took him further into his mouth. With that motion, Sherlock came and came, panting and cursing, keeping one hand in John's hair. 

That was also a first for John, but he liked it. Mostly he liked that it made Sherlock happy.


	6. Which Sherlock is in bed with John? John likes them both

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the lyrics belong to Florence + the Machine. I also do not own the characters. I will not profit financially. This is just my imagination having fun ;)

As both men regained their composure, John suggested maybe trying to walk back to the inn. Would only take a few minutues and John could give him something to help sleep off the effects of the drugs.

Sherlock gathered his things and the men started back, Sherlock saying that he was feeling better. As they made it back to John's room ,he thought he should be there to keep an eye on Sherlock just in case- plus, he couldn't lock Sherlock in his own room. When they got in and each made themselves comfortable. John spoke first.

"Listen, Sherlock, you can have the bed if you want... this is all new to us and I don't want you to feel pressured into anything." He meant that, but he also wished that man would throw him on the bed and ravish the fuck out of him just one more time. He swallowed hard. Sherlock had been fairly quiet on their way back and was still quiet as John spoke. John turned his back to Sherlock to place his shoes and coat in the little cupboard.

"Sherlock! Holy shit you scared me... everything alright?" He was pratically nose to nose with the man. He didn't even hear him sneek up.

"John, I've been quiet because for one- I've been trying to keep a hold on myself. The drug seems to be lower leveled but still did its job of stimulating my animal drive and lowered my inhibition. Which leads me to number 2- I've wanted to fuck you senseless since you found me in the woods. I wanted to be in every place I could fit, to hold you down, to overpower you, bite you, taste you, hear your cries echo in that immense night... and I am still fighting that right. now."

His stare was burning holes thru John's pupils. He felt that familar tingle reaching his balls.

"Your eyes have dilated and I would bet your pulse has elevated... John I really am not sure which part of me will win.... I've wanted to 'be' with you since forever, and I assumed it would be more romantic than our experiences here so far.... but then you said you like seeing me out of control, and the biting and the bondage- who should I be tonight, assuming there is an actual choice?" He looked genuinely confused but full of lust.

"Sherlock- remember when we met and I said 'its all fine', well I meant that... I know you would never hurt me on purpose unless I asked, under normal conditions. I want you, too. I would be lying if I didn't admit that I thought you were going to have me right there in the moors. I dont want you to have a migraine fighting whatever is in your system. I know its mostly 'you' so, take me Sherlock. Take me anyway you want." He kissed the taller man with everything he had.

Sherlock had still been processing his words when the kiss came. The kiss did it. Something clicked in his mind and he knew the drugs had the upper hand.

"John, you don't know what you are doing to me- and I don't know what I will do to you! I think the drugs are-"

John placed one of Sherlocks hands over his pants and the bulge starting to build. Whispering in Sherlock's ear, John said "Well I hope you will be doing something with THIS".

Sherlock felt a spark run all the way to his cock.

John saw a tiny hint of red behind Sherlock's eyes just like the other night. Fuck yea, he thought, I know exactly what I'm in for.

"Clothes off, now!" Sherlock barked. John hurridely did as he was told.

"Now take off my clothes, slowly." John was happy to do this request. He removed Sherlock's shirt, rubbing his hands as often as he could over the fabric then over the milky white skin. He undid his buckle, the unzipped his pants and gently lowered each pant leg down. As he got up, Sherlock grabbed his arms and pinned them behind his back.

"Now listen hear you slut- I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk or sit right for days... you'll remember it was THIS COCK" and he rubbed the warm length along the doctor's crack "and you will love. it. And you'll always remember that THIS" he rubbed a hand over John's ass and over the crack, "and THIS", he turned John around and flung him onto the bed, hands still behind his back (John knows he could have escaped but didn't want to),"THIS heart is also... MINE!!" Sherlock's mouth fell onto John's chest, and the almost faded teeth marks.

John cried out a hiss when he felt the teeth and a pressure and a burning, then saw Sherlock sit up- John's blood on his mouth.

"I want all of you and now you are part of my DNA, forever." He went to kiss John, feeling overwhelmed with emotion and went to wipe his mouth. "No... leave it. Its fine" John whispered out, his eyes heavy lidded. As they kissed John tasted his own blood and it left a metalic taste in his mouth.

As they kissed Sherlock began to bring John's hands from behind him towards the sides of the headboard. He tied each wrist to a post. Then he left the room, returning with condoms & lube.

"John, in the forest tonight I would have taken you- right there- that perfect arse of yours, but luckily we did't because I may not have had your consent or provisions... now here we are. I assume we both know that we are clean- given I was tested recently after a case and you were at work as part of that testing campaign for university students... and you have a choice now... and i have - provisions."

Sherlock and John both blushed at this.

Sherlock started to caress his cock as he looked down at John. John's mouth began to water at the sight, his cock twitching in excitement. "John, this a first for both of us, so do we need these condoms, or do we trust eachother? I want to feel every inch of you, inside and out, if you let me." Sherlock's voice was barely a whisper.

John squirmed in his restraints. "Yes, Sherlock. I trust you. I'm in your hands. Please, touch me. Don't ever stop."

Both of their pulses began to rise and they both were becoming increasingly sensitive to the other's touch.

Sherlock had the man underneath him bend his legs at the knee.

John thought he knew what was coming but it wasn't the other man's cock, it was his finger. One of his long, violinist fingers covered in lube that entered him. The pressure and burn caught him off guard .

"Shhhh, John. This part is a necessity. Just breathe, love. Breathe. Thats right, my soldier. You are doing soooo good. God, I can't believe we are together like this... now comes another... more breathing- good yes, now another-"

"FUUUCK Sher-Sherlock what are you doing to me? That feels like nothing before but like something I have been missing my whole LIIIFE sssssshit that feels so fucking good."

"I'm just loosening you up for me, I don't want to hurt my John Watson, whom I love and adore... and also want to fuck the daylights out of - you feel fucking amazing I can only imagine my dick deep inside you mmmmm...."

"Do it! Please- do it Holmes I want to feel you stretch and fill me more than Ive wanted anything else. You look perfectly stunning my love....I must have you- now!"

Sherlock rubbed his member with lube and lined himself up to his partner's entrance. He leaned face to face with John, ghosting a kiss over the man's mouth. Then he whispered against it, both men breathing heavy.

"I want to taste the first breath you take as you take my cock inside you- I'll never get that chance again."

With that he slid his head in only and paused. John inhailed and exhaled and Sherlock looked as if he had just tasted the sweetest pastry ever. As he inched his way in he would pause, watching John's face for any concern and 'reading' his body for the same.

John could feel Sherlock trembling as he was trying to be so careful and in control of himself.

Sherlock was now all in, and both men lay there breathing and focusing, both on eachother.

"Sh, Sherlock- I'm ok... please, please move inside me... I've waited my whole life for someone like you to show me what I've been missing. I've never felt more alive or scared in my life- and I love it. And I love you. Now stop analyzing and just make love to me Sherlock. Just let go, darling."

Sherlock had rested his head on John's shoulder as he was speaking and when John was finished he looked into the man's eyes, and Sherlock had gotten teary-eyed.

"Thank you John, thank you" and as their kiss deepened, Sherlock began to move. Slowly at first, then picked up the pace once he could read thats what John wanted, could handle. Feeling John around him was exquisite. Mindblowing. Almost better than cocaine. He was astonished this man, this good, good man was trusting him with such a beautiful gift. Sherlock pulled out and untied John.

"Sherlock what tha- is everything alright that was feeling amazing?!"

"Get on top of me John- ride me. First time shouldn't be like that- I want you to be comfortable and in control since you weren't the first time we came together."

John almost teased him except he could tell he was being genuine. And he says he isnt sentimental, John thought.

"Ok, love, ok. Thank you." John got more lube and got Sherlock's cock ready, sending him into orbit. He positioned himself above Sherlock and slid down, very slow then he took the rest in one motion.

Both men let out a cry, and as they opened their eyes they were looking at eachother with half grins and heavily breathing.

Sherlock let John set the rythm. He let his hands wander up the man's athletic thighs, up to his a little bit soft, a little bit toned stomach and then down to his throbbing cock, hanging heavy with anticipation. He rubbed the man up and down his length as he went up and down on his cock. It wasn't going to last much longer, they both knew it.

Sherlock could feel John's cock getting more rigid, his warm insides clutching at his cock as he rode.

"John, cum for me. All over me, show me what I do to you!" John made two more up and downs, then lost his load crying out Sherlock's name, not knowing which gave him more pleasure, Sherlock's hand job or his cock. As he clenched around the man underneath him, Sherlock looked up as John was coming down from his high and thought it was the most erotic sight he had ever seen. He had never had much interest in sex but after seeing John's face as he came, he knew it would be difficult to think of much less at least for the near future.

"Sherlock, Sherlock fill me up- I want to know what that feels like. Fuck me! Cum love!"

Sherlock gripped John's hips and sat up, kissing the man in his lap as he came. He felt like he was dying it was so ethereal. John leaned down to kiss him. They kissed tenderly for a few minutes, not minding the mess they had made. John slid off and grabbed Sherlock's hand, leading him into the shower.

"That was beautiful... but if 'crazy Sherlock' found his way into my pants again I wouldn't mind." John was trying to make a joke. Sherlock looked up and closed the space between them.

"I'll accept your offer... seeing as how I've already marked you for my own."

And he growled into John's neck as they playfully explored eachother in their warm, wet hide-a-way...


End file.
